1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which receives only application programs performed in the display apparatus among a plurality of application programs received from a server, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A development tool, for example a software development kit (SDK), is used to create application programs performed in a software package, a software framework, a hardware platform, a computer system, a video game console, an operating system, or a similar platform. The SDK is provided for free over the Internet for the purpose of marketing or the like, and thus it may be easily used by program developers.
Recently, an application program created by the SDK is performed in a television (TV), so that various functions may be provided to a user.
However, some existing TVs may receive application programs which cannot be performed in the TV. This may cause a malfunction in the TV.